Mericcup , les one-shout
by Zia Robtd
Summary: Voici quelques one-shout sur quelques passages de la vie d'Harold et Merida après le tournois . Leur amour ne cesse de croitre et vivez avec eux leur hymen , leurs moments quotidiens, leurs étreintes amoureuses, .. Se déroule à la suite de "Mericcup" . HaroldXMerida
1. L'hymen (1ère partie)

1/ L'hymen

première partie

La mer s'agita , faisant briser ses vagues contre des rochers tranchants comme des rasoirs . Puis , on pu apercevoir au loin un splendide château en pierre brute ressortir de ce paysage . Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et ce jour était spécial .. les dragons volaient par dessus le château , et on put voir une grande foule juste à coté . Un dragon était aussi noir que la nuit , planant par dessus la mer Atlantique . Il avait sur le dos un jeune homme brun , qui souriait de plus belle ..

« _ça , c'est l'Écosse . Cet endroit est connue pour ses danses traditionnelle, ses musiques avec la fameuse cornemuse et les personnes qui portent des tenues quelque peu farfelu . Je veux bien sûr parler de leurs habitudes de porter des vêtements à carreaux rouges et des kilts très léger .. je n'avais jamais spécialement aimer ce pays . Nous étions en guerre avec eux et c'était compliqué de passer dans ces environs sans se faire bombarder de flèches ou de pierres envoyer par les catapultes .. Mais il y a eu ce jour .. ce jour où tout à changer .. celui où j'ai rencontrer mon âme sœur , l'amour de ma vie .. Merida . La princesse Merida Dunbroch . Je dois dire que ça ma fait un choc quand je l'ai su .. mais pour nous, cela ne comptait pas .. on s'est battu bec et ongle pour pouvoir arrêter la guerre .. puis finalement , on a réussi .. après ce que je dois dire , une ENORME peur bleue . En même temps , quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde est sur le point de crever , ça vous fiche la trouille .. puis finalement tout est bien qui finit bien .. mais pour moi , ma vie ne fait que commencer .. malgré mes 16 ans , bientôt mes 17 si je puis ajouter , je vais me marier . Et oui ! Moi , Harold Haddock , le pire viking au monde va se marier . Ce jour est très spéciale . Car aujourd'hui , c'est le jour de mon hymen , ou plutot le jour de mon mariage si vous voulez .. même si ça fait bizarre de me l'avouer .. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour et peu importe les conséquences, je n'ai pas peur de dire que je l'aime et que je suis tout excité à l'idée de me construire une vie avec une personne . Même si je dois avouer que je suis légèrement stresser .._ »

Harold fit un sourire et échangea un regard complice avec Krokmou et il descendirent vers la terre ferme . L'altitude chuta et ils atterrirent à coté de la porte arrière du château , évitant de croiser la foule à l'avant . Il fit un sourire à son dragon avant de lui carreser la tête affectueusement . Celui-ci se mit à ronronner , les pupilles dilatés . Harold ria gaiement avant de se retourner, ouvrant la grande porte et entra , suivit de son fidèle ami …

…

Merida se regarda dans les yeux, face à son miroir . Elle était assis sur un tabouret face à une coiffeuse en bois , portant son pyjama blanc à deux pièces . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure , se touchant nerveusement les doigts . Elle avait à la fois peur et à la fois impatiente . Elle soupira, se souriant à elle-même. Elle baissa le regard, et souleva son tee-shirt . Elle voyait une cicatrice encore légèrement rouge en bas de son ventre . La même cicatrice étant identique celle-ci était dans parallèle dans son dos . Elle devait faire une longueur de 10 cm .. la longueur d'une épée . Celle de son père . Pour elle, c'était une sorte de sacrifice pour Harold, pour lequel son cœur bat .. Elle approcha sa main , mais elle l'a recula aussitôt , sentant son froid . Elle soupira et lâcha son tee-shirt blanc, pour s'examiner à nouveau . Puis, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit , laissant paraître la tête de Astrid à travers

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-elle

-Oui je t'en prit , fit Merida

Astrid fit un sourire et rentra complètement dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle . Elle prit un tabouret se trouvant derrière la porte, et le plaça à coté de Merida, s'asseyant dessus . Elle fit un sourire et tendis sa main vers elle

-On ne s'est pas présenter .. moi , c'est Astrid

Merida fit un sourire et tendis sa main , empoignant celle de la jeune viking .

-Enchanté , moi c'est Merida

-Oui , ça je l'aurai bien compris , fit Astrid un sourire au coin

Merida ramena sa main vers elle, gardant son sourire envers Astrid

-Tu es une amie d'Harold j'imagine

-Oui effet

Merida hocha la tête, comme si sa question était bête . Puis, son inquiétude se remit en place dans sa conscience . Elle baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Astrid pencha la tête sur le coté, le regard inquisiteur

-Stressé ?

-.. Terrifié .. , répondit Merida

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Astrid fronçant les sourcils

-.. je .. je ne sais pas .. , Fit Merida baissant les yeux

Astrid lui fit un sourire rassurant, et posa sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur .. tout le monde te soutiens, la liberté est toujours présente et .. tu l'aimes , n'est-ce pas ?

-.. quel question .. bien sûr que je l'aime

-Alors lance toi ! combat ta peur et transforme la en joie ! Ce jour sera le plus beau de toute ta vie !

Merida fit un sourire et hocha lentement la tête

-Merci Astrid .. tu pourrais faire une bonne conseillère tu sais ?

-Euh non merci ! Les trucs dans ce genre c'est pas du tout mon truc ! Je préfère utiliser ma hache et frapper les gens dans la poire !

-Comme tu veux, fit Merida en haussant les épaules

Elles se regardèrent et rirent gaiement à l'unisson . Astrid se leva, fixant Merida , un sourire au coin et lui tendis la main

-Allez viens, il faut te préparer

…

-Bonjour Monsieur

-Bonjour et appelez moi Harold

-Bonne journée Monsieur

-Merci à vous aussi et … appelez moi Harold !

-Je sens que ce mariage sera splendide Monsieur

-Je l'espère et .. c'est Harold !

Harold saluait toutes les personnes qui croisait sur son passage . Il doit avouer que c'est flippant .. surtout quand on a passer sa vie à se faire tout petit et quand personne vous adresse la parole .. et maintenant, c'est presque comme si on l'assommait pour lui parler . Harold se tourna vers Krokmou et soupira

-Je sais pas d'où vienne leur manie de m'apeller « Monsieur »

-ça s'appelle la politesse

Harold tourna la tête et vit Merida , la tête sorti derrière la grande porte en bois de sa chambre . Harold fit un sourire et se pencha ,mettant sa main contre le mur d'à coté .

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Harold

-On va dire ça comme ça .. et toi ?

-On va dire ça comme ça , fit Harold un sourire au coin

-.. Harold, tu peux venir m'aider , s'il te plait ?

Harold soupira et tourna la tête vers son dragon . Krokmou soupira et s'asseya par terre, les yeux plissés . Harold fit un sourire et entra derrière Merida

-Tu peux resserrer mon corsage ? Ma mère risque de m'étouffé

Merida portait un tissu blanc en guise de longue jupe , pour pouvoir la porter sous sa robe de marié et un buste . Elle se tourna , soulevant ses cheveux rebelle . Harold se trouva derrière elle , face à la ligne parfaite de sa colonne vertébrale et à son dos dont les formes était parfaite et dont la teinte de sa peau était délicatement rosée . Son dos était rayé par les lacets qui se coisaient de droite à gauche . Il fit un sourire et prit entre ses mains , les deux bouts de lacets de son corsage , les tirants , faisant disparaitre petit à petit son dos . Puis, il fit gracieusement un nœud avant de lever les mains en l'air

-Fini !

Merida se retourna , abaissant ses cheveux, laissant une cascade de boucles rousses tomber sur ses épaules . Elle lui fit un sourire , posant ses mains entre le cou et les épaules de son amant

-Merci , dit-elle simplement

-C'est normal , fit Harold plongeant dans ses yeux cyan

Merida lui fit un sourire, jetant des coups d'œil à ses lèvres. Puis, elle s'approcha , posant les siennes sur celles d'Harold . Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, et se laissèrent bercer par la chaleur de leurs lèvres . Harold mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, les resserrant d'avantage l'un de l'autre. Harold sentit son cœur déraper à quelques moments, le rythme de son battement beaucoup trop rapide à son gout. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir petit à petit, l'obligeant à ne pas se séparer de la divinité face à lui . Il leva ses mains dans son dos, la plaquant contre lui . Merida ouvrit quelque peu les yeux , mais les referma aussitôt , sentant une source de plaisir l'envahir au fond d'elle même .

Harold autorisa ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir , faisant palpiter le rythme de son cœur si fragile au charme de l'écossaise . Merida passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière . Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt le message, et ses lèvres dérapa le long de son cou . Merida ferma les yeux , sentant tout son corps s'emflammé à ce moment . Harold remonta le long de son cou et revint poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescente . Merida reprit aussitôt son élan , s'emparant de ses lèvres . Puis, soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître Stoïk . Il mit une main devant ses yeux, venant d'apercevoir leur étreinte quelque peu passionné

-Oh pardon ! Je ne savais pas que je vous dérangeais ..

Merida et Harold se séparèrent aussitôt , leurs joues aussi rouges que le sang qui les imprégnaient . Harold se racla la gorge, se sentant _légèrement_ gênée. Merida cacha ses yeux avec les mèches de ses cheveux retombant sur son visage . Stoïk se passa une main dans sa nuque, confus d'avoir interrompu .. interrompu quoi au juste ? Le père d'Harold s'avança , mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils

-Harold il faut aller te préparer

Celui-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête encore gênée de son arriver aussi soudaine . Harold tourna la tête en arrière et fit un sourire à Merida avant de partir accompagner de son père . Merida soupira , se passant une main dans ses cheveux roux . Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers une grande armoire . Elle l'ouvrit lentement, avant de soupirer et de faire un léger sourire ..

…

Harold s'oberva de haut en bas dans le grand miroir en longueur . Il était chez lui , préparer mais stresser . Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté . Il portait sa tunique verte et son pantalon vert , mais avait une sorte de ceinture de cuir enroulé autour de son torse , avait une cape en fourure, ressemblant étrangement à celle de son père, avait des sortes de gants autour de ses mains ( un peu comme Astrid) et avait un casque de viking posé sur sa tête . Krokmou vint se mettre à coté du jeune viking , l'observant . Harold tourna la tête et lui fit un léger sourire , lançant un regard inquisiteur

-Alors ? Demanda t-il

Krokmou poussa un soupir , les gros yeux .

-Mouais .. fit Harold

Stoïk arriva juste derrière et fit un sourire , posant sa main sur son épaule . Il plissa les yeux , s'observant lui et son fils dans le miroir .

-Je suis fier de toi Harold .. regarde toi ! Tu a l'air si ..

-Ridicule ?

-Adulte ! Tu veras .. toi aussi quand tu auras ton fils, tu seras aussi fier de lui que moi je suis fier de toi

-Wooohh .. qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'aurai un fils ? Papa, j'ai que 16 ans ! Fit -il les mains devant lui

-Oui et alors ? Moi et ta mère on n'avait que 16 ans quand-

-OK, OK ! je ne veux pas de justification merci .. fit Harold fermant les yeux

Stoïk fit un sourire tapotant son épaule .

- Allez … on va y aller

-Oui .. fit Harold

Stoïk sortit de la maison , et ferma la porte derrière lui . Harold s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le mirroir , remettant en place son casque . Il se fit un sourire et se tourna vers Krokmou , avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil . Celui-ci éternua , ce qui fit rire le jeune viking


	2. L'hymen (2ème partie)

L'hymen

2ème partie

-Les voilà !

Tous les écossais levèrent leurs têtes vers le ciel , le sourire pendu aux lèvres . Puis , ils virent des dragons faisant leurs apparitions dans le ciel . Certains bateaux arrivèrent par la mer et se stoppèrent au bord du pays . Stoïk sortit du bateau, un sourire illuminant son visage . Puis, Krokmou descendit du ciel et se posa aux côtés du chef du village . Harold descendit , la tête haute . Stoïk mit son bras autour de son cou, le secouant . La petite bande de viking étaient en face, bras croisées .

-Ba punaise .. nan mais tu l'a vu ? Fit Rustik

-La classe , fit Kranedur en croisant les bras

-Il va tellement bien avec Merida , fit Astrid

-Ah enfaite , tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Varek

-Oui . Elle est vraiment sympa , fit-elle en haussant les épaules

Puis, Kognedure écarquilla les yeux et entra dans un gros HS ( Hors Sujet)

-Attend attend … en gros , ce sera .. Merida Haddock ?

Rustik et les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes . Astrid soupira, roulant les yeux au ciel. Harold et Stoïk s'avancèrent , et arrivèrent devant les villageois .

-Allons mes amis ! Allons au lieu de la réception !

Tous le monde poussèrent des cris enthousiaste , et se retournèrent .

…

Ils étaient dans la grande surface de la montagne . Là où le tournoi i semaines s'était déroulés et là où la paix s'était fait . Deux rangs de bancs en bois se trouvaient là , et avec tout au bout , un arc de cercle fait de plantes et décoré avec quelques fleurs . 2 trônes se trouvaient sur le coté et la foule arriva , discutant entre eux . Les vikings se mirent d'un coté et les écossais de l'autre . Certains vikings lançaient des regards charmeurs aux servantes , se qui donnait une certaine ambiance ..

Harold se trouvaient derrière une porte fait avec des voiles, pour pouvoir garder la magie des apparitions . Il serrait nerveusement son casque entre ses mains, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant . Voilà . C'est maintenant . Ou jamais . Il ferma les yeux et souffla . Krokmou le poussa légèrement , le sortant de ses pensées . Harold baissa les yeux et se pencha vers son ami

-Souhaite moi bonne chance

Il s'avança et le serra dans ses bras . Krokmou ferma ses yeux verts et jaunes et frotta sa tête contre le jeune homme . Puis, les cornemuses se firent entendre . Harold releva la tête et frotta la tête de la furie nocturne . Il lui fit un sourire et se redressa , mettant son casque sur sa tête . Il se mit face aux rideaux, soupira et les passa . Il s'avança par petit pas , sentant tout le monde le fixer . Il essaya de se faire tout petit, mais c'était pas du tout la chose à faire . Mais il l'avait pas l'habitude d'être la proie de tout les regards .. Puis, il se donna une claque mental, et releva la tête . Stoïk était assis sur un de deux trônes, observant avec fierté Harold . Harold arriva face à .. enfaite .. qui est-ce qui .. oh oh .. Harold se trouva face à Fergus , qui lui , l'observa avant de faire un sourire . Harold le lui rendit et se tourna, regardant la « porte » de voiles . La musique se stoppa . Puis, les violons entrèrent en scène et jouèrent une magnifique mélodie . Puis, le coeur de Harold se stoppa , les yeux écarquillés .

Deux soldats en kilt rouge ouvrir les voiles , laissant paraître Merida . Elle avait une magnifique robe blanche . Ses manches descendait au niveau de ses épaules, laissant paraître ses épaules nues , les manches s'arrêtaient en dessous des coudes , sa robe était simple et magnifique à la fois . Elle avait des des gants pour poignets relié autour de ses annulaires en dentelles et portait également de la dentelle en bout de ses manches, au niveau de sa taille, vers au bout de sa robe .. bref, un peu partout Elle avait une ceinture à carreaux rouges attaché autour de sa taille, rapellant l'écosse, laissant le bout de son noeud tomber sur le coté de sa robe , elle avait ses cheveux attachés en tresse , laissant quelques mèches rebelle dessiner les formes de son visage , elle avait une petite couronne possé sur sa tête , un long voile trainant presque transparant et avait un bouquet de lilas blancs dans ses mains . Harold avait la bouche grande ouverte et les épaules relachés face à la déesse à plusieurs mètres de lui .

Merida s'avança par petits pas, avec à coté d'elle sa mère . Merida baissa les yeux , sentant le regard d'Harold sur elle . Elinor fit un sourire, fier de sa fille . Puis, Merida arriva face à Harold et se trouvèrent l'un face à l'autre . Elinor fit un sourire à Merida avant de s'installer sur le deuxième trône. Harold ferma finalement la bouche , son coeur battant la chamade . Merida leva ses yeux cyan et serra les épaules

-Je suis ridicule .. murmura t-elle

-Non .., fit Harold secouant la tête , … Tu es magnifique ..

Merida lui fit un sourire . Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle l'aurait surement embrasser . Puis, alors qu'ils plongèrent dans leurs yeux , Fergus prit la parole avec conviction

-mes amis , nous ici réunis pour unir cet …

Il lança un regard à Harold , puis reprit son sérieux

-Homme et cette femme .

-Pourquoi il a hésiter pour « homme » ? chuchota Harold

Merida fit un sourire et secoua la tête évitant de rire .

-L'amour est une chose qui ne se commande pas , qu'on ne contrôle pas , mais que l'on ressent, que l'ont vit . Cet hymen est à la base , un mariage arrangé . Mais , grâce à la determination et au courage de ces deux adolescents face à nous , cet hymen s'est transformé en un mariage d'un véritable amour , sincère , et pure .

Merida fit un sourire à son père , puis reporta son regard vers Harold , le sourire au lèvres .

-Nous allons procédés à l'échange des voeux !

-A quoi ? Fit Harold

-Me dit pas que .. fit Merida

Stoïk frappa sa paume contre son front tout en étouffant un juron . Harold ravala sa langue , se rendant compte de sa boulette . Merida soupira et se lança

-Harold .. cela fait seulement 2 semaines et 5 jours que nous nous connaissons .. 2 semaines qui ont changé ma vie .. a travers les premiers jours qu'on ai passé ensemble , tu m'as fait découvrir des choses dont je n'oublierai jamais .. tu m'a fait ressentir des émotions et des sentiments que je ne connaisait pas . Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai réaliser que .. peut importe viking ou non .. super .. fort ou non .. rien ne me sépara de toi et rien ne changera mes sentiments pour toi …

Harold fit un sourire , la fixant dans les yeux . Ce n'est que lorsque je le silence s'installa , qu'il comprit qu'il fallait faire une improvisation , rapide, qui ne remarque pas et surtout efficace . Il ravala sa salive et finit par se lançer … enfin on va dire ça comme ça …

-Euh .. Merida ..

Il se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit tous les regards braqués sur lui . Il tourna la tête de l'autre sens et vit Fergus, Elinor et Stoïk le fixer . Il reporta son regard sur Merida , qui avait les lèvres rentrés et les yeux grands ouverts .

-Rhmm … Comme tu le disais .. nous .. nous nous connaisons que depuis très peu de temps .. mais .. mais cela à suffit à me faire faire ressentir un sentiment … ce sentiment .. , dit-il en mettant sa main sur son coeur

Merida fit un sourire, le fixant dans ses yeux verts qu'elle aime tant . Harold lui rendit son sourire et prit ses mains dans les siennes , gardant son regard dans le sien .

-Il y a des souvenirs qui resterons à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire . Notre rencontre . Nos confessions . Notre premier vol . Notre petit cours de tir à l'arc . Notre nuit au bord de cette rivière . Nos vraies visages dévoilés . Tous ces moments qui m'ont à jamais marqué .. Tu es … ma confidante .. ma meilleure amie … et encore plus .. c'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui .. pour pouvoir vivre à tes côtés , et pour l'éternité .. c'est pour ça que .. je n'ai pas peur de dire bien haut et fort que … Je t'aime Merida

Merida plissa les yeux , essayant de contenir ses larmes . Ils se fixèrent , mains dans les mains, regard dans regard , et coeurs battant la chamade . Fergus essaya une petite larme , le sourire aux lèvres . Harold ne s'en était pas mal sortit finalement ! Puis, Hamish , Harry et Hubert arrivèrent avec les alliances . Harry en tendis une très belle , toute en argent à Merida et Hubert tendis l'autre, en or , splendide avec une pierre précieuse dessus à Harold . Harold fit un sourire , et se tourna vers Merida . Il prit sa main , et gliça lentement l'anneau à l'annulaire de la main droite de l'adolescente. Merida l'observa et fit un sourire . Puis, elle prit la main droite d'Harold , et mit la bague à son doigt . Il gardèrent ses mains dans les siennes , la fixant , les yeux brillants . Elle était magnifique . Ses yeux brillaient par la lumière du soleil et ses cheveux et sa robe , flottait legèrement par la brise fraîche .

-Alors désormais , je vous déclare viking et femme , jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare ! Tu peux l'embrasser , mais pas avec la langue , ajouta t-il au coin

Harold fit un sourire , ignorant la remarque de Fergus . Merida fit un grand sourire , et entourla ses bras autour du cou d'Harold, se rapprochant de lui . Harold se rapprocha également , fermant les yeux . Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent , formant un baiser passioné . Ce simple baiser symbolise tellement . Leur union pour l'éternité . Leur fidélité . Leur sincérité . Leur amour . Tout .

La foule se leva, applaudissant , ainsi que Elinor et Stoïk . Merida se sépara d'Harold, et ils se fixèrent . Puis, ils rirent à l'unisson , presque en boudissant de joie . Harold prit Merida par la taille et la souleva, tournoyant sur lui même . Merida éclata un rire , serrant Harold dans ses bras . Fergus fit un sourire et prit les 2 adolescents dans les bras , les écrasants contre son torse

-Je suis si fier !

-Papa .. tu .. au .. secours .. articula t-elle

Fergus ouvrit ses yeux et relâcha les adolescents

-Oups . Désolé .

Harold et Merida se tenèrent les côtes et soufflèrent . Ils s'échangèrent un regard et sourièrent . Maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire la fête !

…

Les cornemuses jouèrent une mélodie, accompagnés du rythme régulier des tambours . Les villageois dansaient à l'unisson , sous le coucher du soleil . Merida et Harold dansaient avec eux , bras dessus, bras dessous . Ils tournèrent en rond , tapant dans leurs mains . L'ambiance festive était bien présente ! Merida avait toujours sa robe , mais avait enlevé son voile . Harold avait insisté pour qu'elle garde sa tresse , lui disant que ça lui allait à ravir . Quand à Harold , il n'avait plus son casque de viking , mais avait gardé tout le reste . Il était en train de mourir de chaud sous sa cape de fourrure . Il a dû la garder . Ordre de son père . Franchement, il préfère ma veste ! se dit-il .

Puis , la musique cessa , laissant les applaudissements résonné le haut de la montagne . Puis , alors que l'heure commença à se faire tard , Les violons rentrèrent en action, faisant une magnifique mélodie . « Romantic Flight » . Harold et Merida se jetèrent un regard , et sourièrent . Harold s'approcha et soupira . Il mit une main sur sa hanche et prit sa main droite . Merida mit sa main gauche sur épaule , l'autre dans celle de son bien aimé . Puis, ils firent un pas en avant, puis en arrière , tout en se dirigeant vers la droite , puis vers la gauche . Une vraie danse de bal , accompagné d'un air romantique . Tout ce qu'il fallait !

Les rayons du coucher de soleil les illuminaient , rendant l'atmosphère encore plus paisible . Elinor et Fergus entrèrent en piste, faisant une valse . Puis, plusieurs couples se mirent à danser au rythme des violons . Stoïk fit un sourire , et remit son casque en place et invita .. Maud ! imaginez : Stoïk dansant une valse avec Maud . Quelle tableau ! Harold fit rouler son bras autour de la tête de Merida , la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même, faisant voler sa magnifique robe blanche . Elle revint près de lui , et fit un rire , continuant sa valse. Elle le fixa dans ses yeux verts, son sourire disparaissait laissant place à un regard attendrit . Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Harold ferma les yeux, et ses pas de danses ralentirent . Puis, Merida se sépara de lui et colla sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harold fermant les yeux . Celui-ci fit un sourire , collant sa tête , sur la sienne . Petit à petit la lune se leva, faisant paraître la nuit étoilée .

« _Qu'est-ce que sais que le trac ? La peur ? On a tous peur de ce que nous réserve le destin . Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il nous réserve . Mais quand on laisse notre coeur parler , la peur disparaît de notre âme , laissant paraître ce sentiment que je connais bien . Aujourd'hui , j'ai pû combattre ma peur , et laisser mes sentiments parler . Et j'ai finit par m'en sortir .. très bien même .. __ce jour est un des plus beau , car désormais , je peux vivre avec celle que j'aime , sans soucis . Sans problèmes . Car je le dit , bien haut et fort , Je l'aime et cela pour l'éternité _»


	3. Welcome home !

2/ Welcome home !

La nuit était tombé , laissant la lueur de la lune et des étoiles illuminés l'île à travers la nuit . Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse forêt de pins . En faisant le tour de l'île par le sud , on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnées à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs .

« _ici , c'est chez moi . Berk . Les plantes et la végétation qui pousse ici est coriace et sans goût . Les gens qui vivent ici .. le sont encore plus . Il neige 9 mois dans l'année et les 3 autres mois , il grêle . Enfaite , le seul point positif , c'est les animaux domestiques . Les autres communautés ont des chats ou des souris . Nous , on a des .. des dragons . La paix à était rétabli il y a plus de 3 mois , et nous avons aussi arrêter la guerre contre l'Écosse i peine 1 mois de cela . Moi, c'est Harold . Vous le savez surement déjà , mais j'aime le répété . Même si ce prénom est un des plus crétins … J'ai 16 ans .. pour l'instant .. et je suis marié avec Merida Dunbroch. Je vis avec mon père et mon meilleur ami . Krokmou . Ce qui me déranges .. c'est le fait d'être loin de Merida .. Elle vit en Écosse et je suis obligé de rester à Berk, puisqu'un jour je deviendrais à mon tour le chef du village .. ça fait 2 semaines que l'hymen est passé et je passe le plus clair de mon temps à faire des allés-retour avec Krokmou à travers l'océan Atlantique …_»

Harold était assis au bord d'une grande falaise, avec juste en dessous, la mer qui s'agitait et les vagues qui se brisaient contre les rochers . Krokmou était allongé à coté de lui , la tête relevé vers l'océan face à eux . Harold faisant balancer son pied métallique dans le vide et fit tourner son anneau argenté autour de son annulaire. Il fit un sourire, quand il l'a vit briller sous la lune . Il leva les yeux au loin et put apercevoir , le château DunBroch . Il était si majestueux qu'on pouvait le voir à partir d'un trou pommé , tel que Berk . Harold soupira et tourna la tête vers Krokmou , lui faisant un sourire . Celui-ci lui lécha le visage , faisant rire le jeune viking . Krokmou mit sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux . Harold fit un sourire et étala ses bras sur la tête de la furie nocturne et posa sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux . Il laissa le chant des océans le bercer dans son sommeil ..

..

Merida était en haut de la plus grande tour du château . Elle était dans une grande pièce , qui était enfaite une chambre de toute beauté . Elle était au bord de la grande fenêtre , les coudes posés sur le rebord , observant le paysage face à elle . Il y avait le grand bleu , et elle put voir les lumières orangées des torches illuminant l'île de Berk de là où elle se tenait . Elle fit un sourire , ses pensées déviant pour Harold . Elle tendis sa main face à elle , observant la bague autour de son doigt . Puis, la nuit se fit noir et Merida souria à la lune dans le ciel . Elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers le lit au font de la pièce .

..

La matin se leva , illuminant l'île de Berk . Aujourd'hui , il faisait beau , ce qui était plutôt rare dans ces environs . Harold ouvrit les yeux, sentant la lumière traverser ses paupières . Il se redressa et s'étira , se passant une main dans sa nuque . Il tourna la tête et vit Krokmou , s'éveiller et lever la tête vers lui , les pupilles dilatés

-On est resté ici toute la nuit ?

Krokmou plissa les yeux . Sa question était bête , c'est sûr . Harold fit un sourire et grattouilla la tête du dragon . Il se leva et fixa la furie nocturne . Puis, son regard dévia sur la mer face à eux . Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit une vingtaine de bateaux surgirent de la mer , se dirigeant vers l'île . Harold se retourna, faisant un geste de main à Krokmou

-Allez viens !

Krokmou soupira et se leva , essayant de suivre Harold , qui déjà courrait , descendant la pente . Quand il courrait , il remarqua quelques viking marcher . Il ralentit et jeta un regard vers eux . Ils étaient 5 et portait des outils aux mains, mais n'avait pas remarquer la présence d'Harold , ni celle de la furie nocturne. Harold haussa et les sourcils et se tourna . Un sourire se refit sur son visage quand il vit les villageois se diriger vers le centre du village . Ils étaient arrivés . Il prit un élan et se remit à courir, faisant entendre le clapotis de sa jambe en métal . Krokmou soupira et se mit à faire des bonds , fonçant derrière le jeune viking .

Ils arrivèrent et virent Stoïk tapotant le dos de Fergus, ainsi que Fergus , se serrant dans les bras . Les vikings s'avancèrent , saluant l'arrivé des écossais . Harold fit un sourire et marcha , tournant la tête des deux cotés .

-Harold !

Il se tourna et il n'eut le temps de réagir, que Merida se jeta sur lui , le faisant tomber à terre . Elle le fixa à peine une seconde , et s'empara de ses lèvres . Harold ouvrit grand ses yeux , devant l'acte très soudain de Merida , puis les ferma, lui rendant son baiser . Merida mit sa main sur son cou , faisant frotter un petit bout de tissu de sa manche contre son cou . Harold se sépara de Merida et redressa sa tête , un sourire aux lèvres et une main sur son cou

-Ah , ça chatouille , dit-il presque en rigolant

Merida se redressa , à genoux à coté d'Harold, et haussa un sourcil

-On crains les guilis ?

Le sourire d'Harold s'estompa et il ouvrit grand ses yeux devant le sourire sournois qu'avait Merida . Celle-ci leva une main et claqua ses doigts . Soudain , Hamish , Harry et Hubert débarquèrent , et se jetèrent sur Harold , les mains en avant . Harold s'écroula de nouveau au sol , et explosa littéralement de rire , se tortillant dans tous les sens face au chatouilles des triplés .

-Oh nooon .. arretez .. je vous en supplie .. pitié .. au secours ! dit-il tout en rigolant aux éclats

Les trois triplé se redressèrent , se mettant aux cotés de Merida . Harold rouvrit les yeux , se tant toujours les côtes et essuya une larme, toujours allongés au sol

-Bon anniversaire ! s'écrièrent Merida et ses frères en cœur

-M .. Merci .. dit-il évitant d'éclater un rire encore sous le choc

Puis , alors qu'il referma les yeux , une ombre se fit . Il les rouvrit et vit Fergus juste au dessus de lui , l'observant les mains dans le dos et yeux plissés . Harold fit un sourire , lui faisant un geste de la main

-Salut ..

Fergus leva les yeux au ciel et prit Harold par sa veste en fourrure, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol . Il le lâcha , le remettant sur ses pieds . Il frappa son dos amicalement, un sourire aux lèvres

-Bon anniversaire Harold !

-Merci , fit Harold lui souriant

Stoïk s'avança , posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils . Il leva les yeux vers les villageois , levant une main en l'air

-Bonjour mes cher amis ! Nous sommes tous ici pour fêter le 17 ème anniversaire de mon fils , Harold !

La foule laissa pousser des cris enthousiaste , tendis que Stoïk leva la main , essayant de les calmer

- Merci , merci .. Vous savez tous son passé .. nous savons tous que nous .. on souhaitais qu'il arrête un peu d'être tout .. ça .. mais , c'est tout ça qu'il manquait en réalité . Grâce à lui , les dragons vivent avec nous , les écossais sont nos amis et la vie est meilleur désormais . Parce-que je suis sûr d'une chose . Harold est le meilleur viking qui ai existé en plus 3 siècles . Et j'en suis plus que fier .

Harold tourna la tête vers son père , lui souriant chaleureusement . Stoïk lui rendit son sourire et tourna la tête vers Merida

-Et merci aussi à Merida pour avoir aider à Harold à nous avoir convaincu de faire la paix et de rendre heureux mon fils ..

Merida Fit un sourire à Stoïk , tendis qu'il lui fit un clin d'oeil . Stoïk tourna la tête vers le village , levant les bras au ciel

-Je propose qu'on lui montre sa surprise !

Harold fronça quelque peu les sourcils , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Stoïk fit un grand sourire peu innocent , faisant paraître toutes ses dents . Il se tourna et prit un foulard , attaché à sa ceinture . Il le tendis vers Harold , tendis que lui mit ses mains en avant , protestant

-Woh oh , qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire avec ça ?

-Arrête de faire ta vikingette et met ça ! Tu veux ton cadeau oui ou non ?

-bonne chance ! Fit Merida entrant dans la conversation , un sourire au coin

-ah ah ah ! Fit Fergus arrivant, en secouant de droite à gauche son doigt

Il lui tendis un bandeau , un sourire au coin

-Toi aussi tu vas y avoir droit

-Quoi ?! Fit Merida les gros yeux

-Je suis censé partager mon cadeau ? Fit Harold en haussant les épaules

-Crois moi , tu voudras le partager ! Fit Stoïk

Harold et Merida se jetèrent un regard et soupirèrent à l'unisson . Ils prirent le bandeau et se l'attachèrent . Stoïk et Fergus se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'œil . Ils prirent chacun leur enfant par les épaules et les guidèrent.

Ils ne virent que l'obscurité . Ils ne se concentrèrent que sur leur pas , sentant parfois des branches craquées sous leurs pieds . Ils firent confiance à leurs pères . Mais ils étaient tout de même troublé par ce « cadeau » . Puis , ils s'arrêtèrent . Le silence régna . Mais un seul bruit se fit . Celui de la mer .

-Tada !

Fergus et Stoïk enlevèrent le bandeau autour des yeux des deux adolescents à l'unisson . Harold ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent . Merida fit de même et eut la même réaction que le jeune viking . Une splendide maison , du même style que celles du village, était devant eux . Une falaise était à leur droite , donnant une vue imprenable sur la mer et sur le château Dunbroch au loin . Un petit chemin descendait le long , collé contre la falaise , menant à une petite plage de sable blanc . La seule sans doute . Toutes les autres « plages » étaient en galets et en .. boue . Harold haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son père

-Qu'est-ce c'est que …

Il se stoppa et baissa les yeux , venant de réaliser . Il tourna la tête vers Merida , un sourire illuminant son visage . Mais visiblement , elle n'avait pas compris .

-C'est ton chez toi .. fit Stoïk mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils

-Votre chez vous .. fit Fergus

Merida baissa les yeux et un sourire se fit venant _enfin_ de comprendre . Merida se tourna vers Fergus , les yeux grands ouvert .

-Tu .. tu es sérieux ? Tu me laisserai vivre ici ?

Elinor s'avança et se pencha vers sa fille , un sourire au coin

-Oui .. même si je risque de le regretter .. fit-elle au coin

-Elinor , fit Fergus

-Quoi ?

Merida fit un léger rire , voyant que pour une fois , ce n'est pas Elinor qui interpelle Fergus , mais bien le contraire . Harold tourna la tête vers son père

-Chez moi ?

-et oui ! Fit-il levant les mains au ciel

Harold et Merida s'échangèrent un regard et se sourièrent . Ils observèrent ensuite leur chez eux . Il y avait quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée et la maisonnette était faite de bois. Harold s'avança , avec sur les cotés Merida . Il prit la poignée en bois et la tourna , dévoilant à eux l'intérieur . Harold fit un sourire accompagné de Merida . Il y avait une très belle cheminé en bois à gauche, une grande table en bois et un magnifique canapé 100 % made in Scotland . Une grande fenêtre se trouvait à droite , donnant une vue imprenable sur le grand bleu . Il y avait même une énorme pierre plate au sol , surement le lit de Krokmou ..

-ça vous plait ? Demanda Fergus

-J'adore , firent les deux adolescents à l'unisson

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez y ! c'est chez vous !

Harold et Merida furent aussitôt projeter en avant par les coups de main « amicale » de Stoïk . Il y avait tout au fond de la grande pièce chaleureuse , un escalier en bois colé au mur menant à l'étage . Ils s'échangèrent un regard et gravirent l'escalier en bois brute . Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et virent une magnifique chambre . Un lit 2 places étaient devant eux , une armoire en bois à droite , et une fenêtre à gauche , avec comme rebord , un petit « canapé » moelleux avec quelques cousins . Merida baissa les yeux , venant d'apercevoir le seule et unique lit de la pièce . Elle tourna la tête vers Harold , mais quand celui-ci croisa son regard , il le détourna aussitôt , les yeux éxorbités et les joues gonflés et rouges pivoines . Stoïk arriva derrière , posant chacune de ses mains sur une épaule des adolescents

-Etttt oui ! J'espère que vous en profiterai !

Merida baisant les yeux , les joues teintés d'une couleur rouge tendis qu'Harold leva la tête , soupirant

-Papa .. dit-il entre ses dents serrés

-Quoi ? J'essaye de vous aider !

-Merci quand même , fit Merida en haussant les épaules

Harold laissa tomber ses épaules , soupirant

-Ouais merci BEAUCOUP pour ton soutien ! Fit-il en roulants les yeux au ciel

-Y'a pas de quoi ! Répondit joyeusement le plus vieux

Harold se frappa la paume de sa main contre son front , poussant un cri de désespoir . Harold et Merida s'échangèrent un regard et se firent petit à petit un sourire ..

…

Tout le monde étaient à la grande salle des fêtes , discutant joyeusement, riant en choeur et mangeant les parts de gâteau et les cuisses de poulet sur les longues table en bois . Harold marchait tranquillement , tournant la tête des deux cotés , observant avec le sourire chaque personne présente . Puis il s'arrêta , quand il vit Merida parler avec sa bande d'amis .Puis , Ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson , tous en se tenant les côtes. Harold fit un sourire , plissant les yeux . Puis, il sentit une main sur son épaule . Il tourna la tête et vit Elinor le fixer , un léger sourire aux lèvres .

-Alors , ton cadeau te plait ?

-Oui, je vous remercie , répondit Harold avec sourire

-Je dois avouer .. que je n'étais pas très pour le fait qu'elle vive ici .. j'ai passer ma vie à l'éduquer et à faire en sorte qu'elle soit une princesse .. comment dire .. parfaite . Je n'ai rien contre vous , bien sûr que non . Mais je sais que .. qu'elle va me manquer..

Harold la fixa , tendis que Elinor regardait sa fille rigoler avec les jeunes vikings .

-Ne vous inquieter pas .. vous avez fait du bon boulot , elle est parfaite . Et puis je vous promais que vous la verai souvent .

Elinor tourna la tête vers son gendre , et lui fit un grand sourire . Elle se tourna complètement face à lui , se tenant les mains .

-Rends la heureuse .. je compte sur toi

-Compter sur moi ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules

Elinor lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête . Puis, Fergus l'apella . Elle salua Harold et s'en alla . Harold baissa les yeux , le sourire aux lèvres . Alors qu'il était en train de plongé dans ses pensées , Kognedur frappa à coup de poing son épaule . Il poussa un « Aïe ! » et se tourna vers la petite bande face à lui

-Elle est super cool ta meuf !

-Ouai , tu veux pas me la pretter quelques jours ? Fit Rustik

Astrid donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Rustik, qui lui gonfla ses joues , et s'effondra au sol . Harold roula les yeux au ciel et soupira . Puis, ses yeux se couvrirent d'une paire de mains chaudes .

-Qui c'est ?

Harold mit ses mains sur celles qui sont sur ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres

-Merida ?

-Tricheur !

Harold enleva les mains sur ses yeux et se tourna, croisant le regard persan de la rousse . Il fit un sourire , secouant la tête . La nuit fut longue , fêtant avec joie et entoushiasme l'anniversaire de notre viking préféré . Enfin , pour moi c'est le cas !

…

La nuit était tombé , laisant la lueur de la lune haut dans le ciel illuminer l'île de Berk . Harold était assis au bord d'une falaise, la plage de sable blanc juste en dessous de lui . La mer ce soir là était calme , faisant entendre le bruit appaisant de la mer . Krokmou était à allongé à coté de lui , la tête relevé vers l'horizon . Harold faisait balançer son pied métallique dans le vide ,observant tout sourire le château Dunbroch au loin . Puis, Merida arriva derrière lui , marchant dans l'herbe pieds nus . Elle se pencha et s'asseya à droite d'Harold , les jambes allongés sur le coté gauche . Elle fit un sourire , voyant le château au loin . Elle tourna la tête vers Harold , le fixant du regard .

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'être là .. je peux vivre avec toi et on a notre maison ! Quoi demander de plus ..

Harold fit un sourire , fixant Merida dans les yeux . Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Merida ferma les yeux , ayant de plus en plus besoin de se contact . Harold mit une main dans le dos de Merida , la rapprochant de lui . Alors que leur étreinte se fit passioné , Krokmou se retena temps bien que mal , mais trop tard il éternua de plein fouet , le faisant presque projeter . Merida et Harold se séparèrent aussitôt , oubliant quelque peu sa présence . Harold lâcha un cri de désespoir , laissant tomber ses épaules

-Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ça ? Tu as un rume ou quoi ?

Krokmou fit un léger rire grave. Merida roula les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête . Elle fit un sourire et cala sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, le regard rivé sur le paysage qui s'offrait à eux .. trois . Harold posa sa tête contre la sienne, la serrant dans ses bras .

« _On a tous besoin , d'une maison , d'un soutien , d'une famille , d'un chez soi . Là où on se sent bien . Je l'avais trouvé chez mon père et j'ai trouvé mon soutien avec mon meilleur ami . Maintenant, c'est le cas de dire, je me suis envolé de me propres ailes .. enfin … je vais plutôt dire que mon père m'a banni que chez lui en construisant ma maison .. ouai enfaite c'est ça en gros .. mais je le regrette pas . Car maintenant , je vis avec Merida et je suis indépandant . Même si je l'ai toujours été . Je me présente , Harold Horrandous Haddock III , marié , 17 ans et libre !_ »


	4. Seuls dans la chambre

**Salut ! comme j'ai la flemme de répondre une à une vos reviews, je vais y répondre en même temps * honte à moi* . Merci pour vos reviews , cela me pousse à continuer d'avantage ;) on ma fait remarquer le fait que on ne dirait pas trop des one -shout . Et bien .. appellé ça comme bon vous le semble , des one-shout , des passages de leur vies , des minis chapitres, des extraits, comme vous voulez :)**

**je tiens à précisez que ce « one-shout » est classé en rated M, même si ça reste accesible à tous , mais je préfère le précisez . Vous saurez pourquoi par la suite ;P**

3/ « Seuls . Dans la chambre .»

«_ L'amour . Savez vous ce que c'est ? Moi , oui . Même très bien . En ce moment , ma vie est agréable . Aucun problème . Enfin .. sauf le fait que je dois intervenir quand un dragon perd le contrôle ou quand ils terrifient les animaux . Sinon , tout va bien . Même trop bien . A un point que lorsque Merida part rendre visite à ses parents et que je suis obligé de rester pour surveiller les dragons , je m'ennuie . Beaucoup même . Mais quand Merida revient , là je m'amuse . Qu'est-ce qu'on peut rigoler tout les deux . Mais aujourd'hui , elle n'ai pas là . Elle rentrera vers la fin de journée . Et moi , je suis chez nous en train de mourir d'ennui . Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir des problèmes . Temporairement évidement. Alors comme je n'ai rien à faire , je réfléchis . Ça fait quelques jours qu'on vit ensemble et je dois dire que c'est un peu tendu . Non pas qu'on se dispute, loinnnn de là . Non . C'est plutôt .. le soir .. dans la chambre .. c'est trèès tendu .. surtout quand on est dos à dos dans le lit , n'osant se regarder . A vrai dire , ça me fait peur .. ça . D'être seuls . Dans la chambre . J'aurai préféré qu'il y ai Krokmou . Mais ça violerai notre intimité .. très peu intime .. Mais bon .. tôt ou tard .. il faudra bien .. non non non pas ce genre de pensée .. Mais quand j'y pense , il arrivera ce jour où je deviendrai un homme . Un vrai . Mais pour l'instant .. je ne veux pas trop tenté ce genre d'expérience .. si on peut appelé ça une expérience bien sûr .._»

Harold était assis sur son canapé, assis en tailleur fixant un point du feu qui brûlait devant lui . Il soupira , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Krokmou arriva derrière le canapé , l'escalada , et lécha avec tendresse le visage du viking . Harold fit un sourire , caressant la tête du dragon . Krokmou émit un ronronnement , faisant rire l'adolescent .

…

Merida était au château Dunbroch , profitant pleinement sa journée spéciale « famille » . Alors qu'elle parlait tranquillement avec ses parents des derniers évènements courants , Fergus dût régler un problème concernant une querelle entre deux villageois qui se serait disputé . Elinor salua sa fille et alla rejoindre Fergus , beaucoup plus attentive puisque Merida n'est plus là . Maud arriva et fit un sourire à la princesse

-Le bateau est prêt princesse, vous allez devoir rentré

Merida fit un sourire et s'avança , suivie de la servante . Aucun mot ne se fit entendre , jusqu'à se que Maud ne prenne la parole :

-Dites princesse .. comment ça se passe avec votre mari ? Demanda t-elle

-Très bien , pourquoi cette question ? Fit Merida tournant la tête vers la servante

-Oh je me suis juste demander comment ça se passait .. le soir .. , fit peu discrètement Maud

-Mais de quoi parles tu ? Demanda Merida en haussant les épaules

-Vous n'avez pas encore … oh désolé , je suis confuse princesse .. erreur de ma part !

Maud détourna le regard , et partit presque en courant , les poignets en l'air . Merida s'arrêta , baissant les yeux . Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils , levant la tête vers le couloir face à elle , et se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Elle prit une inspiration et s'avança .

…

La nuit était tombé , les étoiles et la lune illuminant l'île avec leurs lueurs chaleureuses . Comme tous les soirs, Harold profitait de la vue qu'il avait de la falaise . Il était assis en tailleur , son carnet à dessin poser sur ses jambes, dessinant avec son crayon à charbon l'horizon face à lui . Krokmou était dans la maison , en train de dormir après avoir passé la journée à volé, même si il était resté un bon moment avec Harold . Alors que seul le bruit des vagues se fit entendre, et le coup de crayon sur le calepin d'Harold , on entendit des pas venir de derrière le viking . Merida . Elle se mit derrière Harold et se mit à genoux , enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent . Harold cessa de dessiner , tournant légèrement la tête en arrière .

Merida posa son menton sur l'épaule du garçon , observant la mer . Harold fit un sourire et fit de même . Puis , Merida se mit embrasser son cou , le faisant frissonner . Elle se mit à descendre sur son épaule , continuant à lui donner une multitude de baisers . Elle remonta le long de son cou, l'embrassant sur la joue . Harold tourna soudainement la tête , faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres . Harold se tourna de plus en plus , jusqu'à se trouver face à Merida , les mains dans son dos , la plaquant contre lui. Merida fit monter ses mains vers son cou , faisant palpiter leurs cœurs. Merida se laissa petit à petit tomber en arrière , se retrouvant sur le sol , avec Harold l'embrassant par dessus . Harold ouvrit les yeux , ne sachant pas trop où elle .. il les referma aussitôt quand Merida resserra son emprise sur lui , entrouvrant ses lèvres . Le calepin à dessin tomba , faisant rouler le crayon , mais Harold s'en fichait au moment actuel ..

Alors que pour l'instant , tout allait bien , Merida enroula une de ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harold , frolant dangereusement la limite de la décence . Sa longue robe bleu foncé se mit à glisser le long de sa jambe, laissant paraître sa peau douce et rosée . Pour Harold , ce fut de trop . Il rouvrit les yeux et se sépara d'elle , se mettant assis, dos à elle

-Non , désolé .. je peux pas .. dit-il à mit-voix

Merida se redressa , remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière . Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira .

-Pourquoi ? je comprends pas, Fit-elle

Harold se mordit la lèvre inférieure , se tordillant les doigts .

-Je sais pas .. avoua t-il

Merida se mit en tailleur , poings serrés

-Tu sais pas ? Ohh tout de suite les grands mots ! Harold , on est marié depuis un bout de temps déjà , on vit ensemble ! Que veut tu de plus ? Hein ? Dit moi ? S'énerva t-elle

Elle soupira , et reprit la voix plus douce

- Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Harold se tourna , la main à terre, fixant Merida

-Évidement ! S'exclama t-il

Merida croisa les bras , le regard .. quelque peu suppliant

-Alors prouve le moi

Harold ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Il la fixa quelques secondes , puis baissa les yeux. Il soupira et releva la tête . Il se leva , prit son calepin et son crayon et se dirigea vers la maison. Merida baissa les yeux et soupira , mettant ses mains sur ses yeux . Après un moment seul au milieu de la nuit étoilée . Merida se leva , marchant tranquillement vers la maison . Elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle , et ne fit aucun bruit ayant vu Krokmou dormir paisiblement . Elle remit du bois dans la cheminée et monta à l'étage . Elle découvra le lit vide . Elle soupira de nouveau et se mit en chemise de nuit à bretelle blanche . Elle s'asseya au bord du lit moelleux venu d'Écosse ( puisque ceux de Berk sont en bois pure et dur , ce qui risque d'être désagréable pour Merida et Harold) et s'enroula des couvertures ,se mit sur le coté et ferma les yeux

puis, une lumière se fit dans la chambre . Merida entrouvrit les yeux , et vit Harold allumer une bougie sur la commode , donnant une lueur orangée et chaleureuse à la pièce . Merida referma les yeux, ne voulant le voir . Harold se mit dans le lit , se trouvant derrière Merida . Au mieux de se mettre dos à elle , comme d'habitude , il se colla à elle , enroula son bras droit autour d'elle . Il embrassa son épaule nue , descendant vers son cou . Merida ouvrit les yeux , ne tournant pas la tête , savourant le moment présent

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle

-Je prouve que je t'aime .. dit-il en chuchotant à son oreille

Merida se tourna , se trouvant sur le dos , et Harold à coté d'elle , soutenue par son coude . Il était torse nue , laissant paraître son corps . On s'attend à voir un corps maigrelet , sans forme , alors qu'enfaite , il était certes pas très musclé , mais comment dire .. normal . Merida détourna le regard, se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux .

-Mais je pensais que -

-Oui mais .. si c'est si important pour toi , si c'est une manière de te montrer que je t'aime , que je tiens à toi .. je le ferai ..

Merida fit un sourire , les yeux brillants

-Tu ferai ça .. pour .. moi ? Fit-elle

-Je ferai tout pour toi .. dit-il la voix douce

Merida fit un sourire , plissant les yeux . Elle souleva sa tête , embrassant Harold . Harold ferma les yeux , se rapprochant d'elle. Merida mit ses bras autour de son cou , savourant ce moment . Harold sentit son coeur battre tellement fort , qu'il avait pensé que pendant une seconde il allait exploser dans sa poitrine à tout rompre . Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'émerger , il crut même qu'il en transpirait . Chaque baiser se fit encore plus intense , enflamment les corps des amoureux . Alors que le moment allait enfin se firent plus intense , soudainement la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Stoïk. Il écarquilla les yeux , ayant vu à de un , Harold pratiquement sur Merida, de deux , son fils torse nue , et de trois , leur étreinte passionné . Harold ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux , ne tournant la tête .

-Oh désolé .. je passais te voir Harold , la porte était ouverte et je ne m'attendait pas à voir .. enfin ..

Harold poussa un cri de désespoir , retombant sur le dos , les mains sur les yeux

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama t-il

Merida se cacha le visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure , ayant vu que Stoïk était rentré et ai vu enfin.. voilà quoi ..

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais dîner à la maison demain

Harold laissa tomber ses bras , les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche serré . La seul chose à laquelle il pensait , c'était « Il est sérieux là ? me déranger pour ça ? » . Harold se souleva , prit son oreiller , le lança sur son père en hurlant

-DEHORS !

Stoïk écarquilla les yeux , mais s'executa quand Harold lui lança un autre objet . Harold soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière , les mains sur les yeux . Merida se tourna , à coté de lui

-Je suis tellement désolé .. j'ai tout gâché .. encore .. , fit Harold

-Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est pas de ta faute , le rassura Merida , et puis tu peux toujours te rattrapé ..

Harold enleva ses mains de ses yeux , laissant les mèches de sa frange retomber sur son front , et fixa Merida

-Tu veux toujours après .. ça ?

Merida hocha la tête , fixant Harold dans ses yeux verts émeraude , scintillants à la lueur de la bougie allumé . Elle se pencha , posant faiblement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elle se pencha , et ses lèvres dériva de direction, se posant sur sa joue , puis sur son cou , ensuite sur son épaule tout en donnant une multitude de baisers . Elle se mit en calibourchon sur lui , et ses lèvres descendirent sur son torse , l'embrassant . Harold ferma les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte , sentant la chaleur qui était redescendu , remonter encore plus forte cette fois ci . Merida laissa glisser ses lèvres sur son torse , revenant face au visage du viking . A peine elle effleura ses lèvres , que les lèvres affamées d'Harold se jetèrent sur les siennes , la retournant . Harold se trouvait sur Merida , l'embrassant de plus belle . Merida sentit le plaisir monter en elle , face aux lèvres de son bien aimé . Après un long moment d'embrassade , Merida écarquilla les yeux . Harold quand à lui , ne s'était jamais senti aussi enflammé qu'à se moment . Merida ferma les yeux , mettant ses deux mains dans son dos , le plaquant contre elle . Harold plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescente , la respiration forte . Merida serra les dents , sentant la sensation que produisait Harold de plus en plus intense …

-Ha.. Harold .. , dit-elle la voix coupé

-Oui ? Fit Harold , se stoppant et soulevant la tête

-Je t'aime ..

-Moi aussi je t'aime .. fit Harold

Merida fit un sourire , malgrè la fatigue qui l'empreignait:

-Alors prouve le moi , fit-elle à mit voix

Harold fit un sourire , et tendis ses bras de chaque coté de Merida , faisant des allés-retours et donnant des coups de bassin . Merida ferma les yeux , la bouche grande ouverte . Elle replaça ses mains dans son dos , le forçant à se plaquer contre elle . Elle sentait le souffle chaud et fort d'Harold dans son cou , la faisant presque transpirer . Le désir s'installait en elle , à un tel point qu'elle en était presque à griffé le dos du jeune homme ..

La nuit se fit longue , laissant la cire de la bougie fondre , ne laissant qu'ensuite que de la cire fondu dans la petite coupelle , la flamme l'animent éteinte .

..

Le soleil se leva à Berk , réveillant ainsi tous les dragons du village . Quelques vikings sortirent des maisons , s'étirant . Aujourd'hui , le soleil est au rendez-vous ce qui est assez rare dans ces environs .. les rayons du soleil traversèrent les fenêtres de la petite maison, se trouvant au bord d'une falaise . Une chambre fut illuminer , montrant un lit deux places et deux personnes . Merida était sur le coté et Harold juste derrière , un bras enroulé autour d'elle . Leurs paupières furent closes , mais ont pu presque voir un sourire illuminer leurs visages . Merida ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre, observant la fenêtre face à elle . Elle bailla , se frottant les yeux . Puis , elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Harold dans son cou . Elle souleva le bras d'Harold , et se retourna . Elle remit son bras autour d'elle , observant le visage du viking . Elle fit un sourire , collant son front contre le sien , mêlant leurs respirations . Harold ouvrit un oeil , et vit Merida l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres . Harold les ouvrit en grands et un léger sourire se dessina .

-Bonjour .. fit-il

-Bonjour .. répondit Merida

Harold plissa les yeux , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Il s'approcha légèrement , l'embrassant tendrement . Merida se sépara de lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou . Harold la serra dans ses bras , posant sa tête sur la sienne . Alors que pour une fois , l'ambiance le matin était des plus calme et paisible , ils entendirent un rugissement venir de l'extérieur . Puis , ils virent la tête de Krokmou dépasser de la fenêtre , les observant . Harold fit un sourire , soulevant la tête

-Ouai ouai j'arrive

Krokmou poussa un gémissement et se remit à quatre pattes, faisant disparaître sa tête noir . Harold soupira , ne voulant se séparer de la source de chaleur contre lui . Il prit Merida par les épaules et lui donna un baiser sur son front avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil . Il enfila ses affaires quotidiens et sortit de la maison . Harold fit un sourire à Krokmou et avant qu'il ne puisse monter sur son dos , Stoïk surgit de la forêt , un tas de buches dans ses bras .

-Oh , bonjours fils . Encore désolé pour hier .. je t'avais bien dis que tu en profiterai , n'est-ce pas ?

Harold roula les yeux au ciel , montant sur le dos de Krokmou

-Ouai ouai , je m'en souviens .. Merci , ajouta t-il

Stoïk lui fit un sourire et un salut militaire . Harold tapota le cou de Krokmou et celui , ouvrit ses ailes, décollant à fier allure dans le ciel ..

…

Quelques jours furent passés . Harold était assis en tailleur sur son canapé , au bord de la cheminée , avec à ses cotés Krokmou . Il soupira , lui carressant la tête

« _En ce moment , ma vie est agréable . Pas de problèmes . Sauf le fait que je dois intervenir quand un dragon perd le control .. sinon , tout va bien . Même trop bien . À un point que lorsque je suis seul , je m'ennuie . Aujourd'hui , Merida est parti voir ses parents et je suis seul , en train de mourir d'ennuie . Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir des problèmes . Et comme je n'ai rien à faire , je réfléchis . Depuis quelques jours , je suis devenu un homme . Un vrai . Celui qui n'a pas peur du destin. Avant , l'ambuance dans la chambre était tendu , au point de nous faire dormir dos à dos . Maintenant , l'ambuance n'avait jamais été aussi détendu , au point qu'on dort bras dans les bras ou que .. ouai , non … tout ça pour dire , que maintenant , plus rien ne me changera , plus rien ne fait peur . Parce que je suis Harold , et que je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur Berk_ »


	5. La cascade

4/ La cascade

- Tu m'aura pas cette fois !

Merida galopait à fier allure sur le dos d'Angus , un sourire aux lèvres . Harold volait à coté d'elle , sur le dos de Krokmou . Ils faisaient une sorte de course . Merida évita plusieurs arbres, son cheval filant comme l'air . Mais , Harold avait un avantage , lui . Il volait dans les airs et sans obstacles , à sauter , à esquiver , à contourner , ce qui énervait quelque peu l'écossaise . Puis , ils arrivèrent devant une grande clairière verte printemps , avec planté au milieu une rivière qui coulait doucement . Quelques rochers étaient ressortie, et la profondeur de l'eau ne devait pas faire plus de 25 centimètres . La rivière avait une couleur ambre, par le coucher du soleil . Krokmou se posa , et Harold descendit de son dos , les bras croisées , tendis que Merida venait de s'arrêter , toujours sur le dos de son cheval

- J'ai ENCORE gagné , fit Harold

- Ouais ouais , t'a eu de la chance , .. encore .. ajouta t-elle au coin

Harold roula les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Merida . Celle-ci passa ses deux jambes d'un coté et fixa Harold . Celui-ci mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci mit les siennes sur ses épaules . Harold la souleva et la posa à terre, la fixant dans ses yeux cyan , le regard attendrissant . Au mieux de se séparer de lui , Merida se colla contre lui , regardant le lieu , l'air mélancolique

- Tu te souviens de cet endroit .. fit-elle à voix basse

Harold fit un sourire , observant le lieu . C'était là qu'il avait réaliser ses sentiments pour elle . C'était là où ils se sont faire leurs confessions .. leur bataille d'eau .. et tous ça en un peu moins d'un an .. Harold fit un sourire taquin , haussant la tête

- Oui .. je me souviens t'avoir littéralement battu à notre bataille d'eau !

- Hey !

Elle se sépara de lui , frappant son épaule avec son poing .

-Aïheu ! Je rigolais !

Elle fit un sourire et détourna le regard , suivant des yeux la rivière . Elle plissa les yeux , ne voyant la fin . Puis , un sourire se dessina , entendant le bruit .. d'une cascade .. oui , une cascade . Elle tourna un regard discret à Harold , qui lui remit en place la selle de son dragon . Elle reporta son regard vers le courant de l'eau et s'avança d'un pas décider . Harold tira un bon coup sur la sangle et soupira . Il tapota le dos de Krokmou qui lui , lui fit un sourire , lui montrant ses gencives .

-Bon .. maintenant que ça c'est fait , ça te dit de-

Il se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux , bégaillant . Merida se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui , au bord de la chute . Elle s'abaissa , et enleva progressivement sa robe , laissant paraître ses sous vêtements . Ses cheveux rebelle tombèrent en cascade sur sa nuque , ses boucles rousses lui chatouillant la peau . Harold se passa une main dans ses cheveux , laissant glisser sa main sur sa joue , légèrement troublé .

- Euh .. euh Merida .. Qu'est-ce .. qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il

Merida tourna la tête , un sourire au coin .

- Viens .. fit-elle

Elle se pencha vers le bord et étendit ses bras de chaque coté . Puis , elle se laissa tomber en avant , le vide devant elle . Harold écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir en avant , Krokmou le suivant

- Merida ! s'écria t-il

Il se trouva au bord de la cascade , et s'arrêta à temps , quelques pierres son ses pieds tombant dans le vide , rebondissant plusieurs fois sur le rebord . À une dizaine de mètres sous ses pieds se trouvait la rivière qui continuait devant une énorme chute d'eau de toute beauté qui s'écoulait fortement . La rivière était beaucoup plus épaisse et la profondeur de l'eau devait faire plus de 3 mètres . Il se pencha légèrement vers le bord , les mains en porte voix .

- Merida ?!

Puis , à plusieurs mètres des chutes , on put voir une touffe rousse sortir de l'eau . Harold soupira , la main sur le cœur , soulagé . Merida se tourna , les mains dans les cheveux , pouvant apercevoir sa silhouette maigrelette sur la falaise

- Viens ! Hurla t-elle

Harold se racla la gorge , observant chaque coté de la falaise . Il recula d'un pas , et soupira à grand coup .

- Tu préfères pas faire le tour de-

Il tourna la tête et à peine la tourna t-il , qu'il vit Krokmou bondir , et sauter , ouvrant grand ses ailes . Il plana quelques secondes , puis , il rentra ses larges ailes , et tomba en piquet vers le vide . Krokmou rentra dans l'eau , aspergeant d'eau Merida . Elle éclata un rire , écartant devant elle ses cheveux . Harold laissa tomber les épaules et plissa les yeux

- Merci pour ton soutien mon vieux , Fit-il , bon ba .. je pense que j'ai pas trop le choix ..

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et enleva sa veste en fourrure et croisa les bras de chaque coté , attrapant un bout de sa tunique de verte . Il l'enleva , laissant paraître son torse , comme je le décrirai , normal . Il se mit assis , et enleva sa prothèse , puis son pantalon marron fonçé . Puis , il prit une petite corde fine et rattacha sa prothèse autour de sa jambe . Il serra un bon coup , et serra les dents .

Il se releva et s'approcha du rebord , et observa la hauteur .. ouh la .. la hauteur ..c'était affreusement haut .. trop haut .. il avait l'impression que la hauteur augmentait encore et encore , s'éloignant de plus en plus .. il sentit un léger malaise l'imprégner .. nonnn pas possible .. le vertige ? Il vole sur un dragon , il a plus que confiance en lui , il n'a pas peur d'être dans les airs , de tomber dans le vide avec Krokmou et là il à le vertige ? bizarre .. mais bon , il était seul , et ce n'ai pas tout les jours qu'on demande de tomber dans le vide , sans personne pour vous rattraper .. surtout qu'il risquait de faire un plat !

Puis , alors qu'il voulait reculer , un gros morceau du rebord s'effondra sous ses pieds . Il poussa un cri et tomba , gigotant de tous cotés , bougeant les bras et les pieds . Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même et entra dans l'eau , droit comme un piquet . Puis , il remonta petit à petit à la surface , ses cheveux devant ses yeux . Sa tête sortit complètement de l'eau et on put voir ses lèvres droites .

Merida explosa de rire , se tenant les côtes , tendis que Krokmou émit un rire grave . Harold passa une main dans ses cheveux , mais il les mit en arrière et sans qu'il ne rende compte , il venait de se faire une crète digne de ce nom . À peine Merida rouvrit les yeux que ses rires redoublèrent . Si les choses continuait ainsi , elle risquait de boire la tasse et de se noyer ! Harold haussa un sourcil et vit son reflet dans l'eau . Il ouvrit grands ses yeux et remit ses cheveux en place , devenue rouge comme une pivoine .

Il roula les yeux au ciel , tendis que Merida essuya une larme , entre deux éclats de rire . Elle s'avança lentement , ses pieds touchant le fond de l'eau et soupira .

- Fais pas cette tête ! Je rigolais ..

- Oui , j'ai vu ça

Merida leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Puis , Krokmou plongea dans l'eau , tel une plume . Harold pencha la tête sur le coté et fronça légèrement les sourcils .

- Krokmou ?

Puis , Une forme noire et rouge sortit de l'eau et projeta Merida en avant . Elle atterisa dans les bras d'Harold , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien . Krokmou sortit entièrement de l'eau et fit un grand sourire , riant intérieurement . La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu , il avait fait exactement la même chose .. et puis qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les rapprocher , surtout quand Harold devient rouge comme du sang et qu'il bégaille devant elle .. comme quand elle lui avait donner un baiser sur la joue sur la montagne lors de leur premier vol .. il adooooore les potins celui-là !

Merida et Harold s'observèrent sans respirer , les yeux grands ouverts . Ils avaient l'impression de revivre le même moment qu'avant .. Puis , Harold plissa légèrement les yeux , un sourire attendris sur le visage . Merida eut la même expression faciale que lui , le cœur battant la chamade . Harold pencha légèrement la tête en avant , faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres . On put voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Merida , qui elle , ferma les yeux . Ils avaient tous les deux de plus en plus besoin de ces contacts , de tous genres ..

La cascade coulait derrière eux , le bruit des chutes rendant l'atmosphère que plus romantique . Merida se sépara de lui à contre cœur , gardant ses bras placés derrière sa tête . Elle posa son front contre le sien , fixant ses grands yeux verts , observant chaque détail . Harold fit un léger sourire , à la vue de ses yeux bleus cyan , qu'il aimait , non , qu'il adorait . Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs cœurs tambourinèrent dans leur poitrine .. Puis , Krokmou passa à coté d'eux et disparut . Harold plissa les yeux et se sépara de Merida, fronçant les sourcils tournant la tête de tous coté .

- Krokmou ? Ça suffit maintenant , c'est plus drôle

- Euh .. Harold ..

le viking se tourna et vit le bout de la queue de la furie nocturne dépasser de .. derrière la cascade . Merida plissa les yeux et s'avança . Elle se trouva devant la chute et passa une main à travers . Elle leva un bras , laissant le rideau d'eau s'ouvrir devant elle . Elle baissa son bras et prit une inspiration , passant à travers le « mur » . Harold écarquilla les yeux et soupira , levant les bras au ciel . Il s'avança et passa à travers également , le mouillant d'avantage . Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux . Il se trouva dans une grotte , avec un feu au centre . Surement Krokmou . On pouvait voir un léger gazon pousser sur le sol , d'une couleur verte qui donnait de la couleur à l'endroit .

Krokmou se trouvait vers le fond , tournant sur lui même , crachant du feu sur le sol . Il fit un tour et se coucha sur le sol , et enfoui son visage dans ses pattes . Merida passa une main sur les murs et s'asseya sur le sol , effleurant ses doigts l'herbe . Harold fit un léger sourire et s'asseya à ses cotés . Ils s'observèrent , puis , ils regardèrent la cascade devant eux , s'écouler à un rythme régulier .

- C'est apaisant hein .. , murmura Merida

- Mouais .. fit Harold en haussant les épaules

Merida leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière , plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque . Elle fixa le plafond , où des plantes grimpantes étaient accrochés , suivant les murs . Harold fit un léger sourire , les yeux plissés , le regard portant sur elle . Il se laissa tomber à ses cotés , gardant la tête tourner vers elle . Il observa chaque détail de son visage , ne faisant qu'emballer son cœur si fragile à son charme .. Merida sentit son regard sur elle et tourna son visage vers lui . Mais il était trop près . Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans qu'ils ne l'ai prévu . Mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit .

Harold ferma les yeux et se redressa légèrement , l'embrassant tendrement . Merida positionna ses mains entre ses épaules et son cou , l'attirant vers elle . Leurs corps presques nus ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensualité entre eux d'eux .. Harold entrouvrit ses lèvres , se rapprochant d'avantage .. Merida descendit ses mains le long de son torse , sentant sa chaleur augmenter encore et encore .. Sa main gauche resta sur sa poitrine tendis que l'autre descendit d'avantage et se glissa dans son caleçon .. Harold écarquilla grands les yeux , ne séparant néamoins pas d'elle .

Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui , il se serait séparer d'elle .. mais il doit avouer que cela ne le déplaissait pas .. au contraire .. Il referma les yeux , faisant glisser sa main le long de sa jambe , tel un papillon parcourant sa peau . Puis , après un long moment d'embrassade , et de mouvements .. provoquant , Merida sentit Harold en elle . Cette sensation qu'il produisait était à chaque fois plus intense encore .. Tous les deux ressentirent les mêmes sensations ..

Chaleur ..

Désir ..

Envie ..

Une seule pensée traversa les esprits des adolescents ..

« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais . Parce que je l'aime . »


	6. Destin

**Salut ! alors d'abord , je voulais vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont pousser à continuer . Mais malgré ça , j'ai le grand regret de vous informer que ce one shout sera le dernier .. bouh hou ! *chiale * . Pourquoi ? Disons que j'ai d'autres fics à m'occuper , que les idées manquent , et que les vacances arrive et que je pars en Italie ! Donc m'en voulez pas ! Aïe ! Ouille ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! Aïe ! À l'aide ! **

**Je suis contente d'être la première à écrire deux fics sur Mericcup ! PREM'S ! bref , je vous laisse appréciezz ce dernier one-shout , et laissez des reviews au passage ! ;) SMACK !**

6/ Destin

Non loin de là , se trouvait le château Dunbroch et de l'autre coté , les montagnes . On put apercevoir au loin le bleu de la mer .. Une tente était installé sur une grande plaine , à coté de la forêt , avec également une table en bois et d'autres objets . La brise était d'une grande fraicheur , et l'herbe du lieu était d'un vert printemps incomparable .

Puis , une femme tourna autour de la table , un sourire aux lèvres . Elle avait des longs cheveux attachés en tresse roux et extrèmement rebelle , quelques mèches de ses cheveux dessinaient le contour de son visage . Elle avait une longue robe bleu fonçé , et des bottes couleurs marrons fonçé . Elle avait également des yeux d'une couleur bleu cyan d'une grande beauté . Elle plia légèrement les jambes , les mains devant elle .

- Harold .. Tu .. es ..là !

Elle passa sa tête sous la table en bois , mais son sourire s'estompa ne voyant rien d'autre que le sol . Elle se redressa et croisa les bras . Elle détestait perdre à ce jeu . Elle soupira et ses doigts pianotèrent sur son avant-bras . Puis , un homme sortit de la tente et s'approcha de la jeune femme . Il avait une tunique verte , avec quelques ceintures en cuirs entourant sa taille , et une cape en fourrure .

Il avait un pantalon marron fonçé , ainsi qu'une botte en fourrure de même couleur . Mais son pied gauche était enfaite une prothèse métallique . Harold . Il n'avait absolument pas changer . Sauf le fait qu'il ai bien grandi .. mais sinon , il avait toujours gardé ses traits de visage .. il avait légèrement pris des bras et du torse , mais il rester tout de même .. normal comme j'aime le dire

- Harold , j'arrête de jouer !

Le viking posa sa main sur son épaule , un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Merida , laisse faire un pro … KROKMOU !

Puis , sortit de de la forêt , une grosse masse noire . Krokmou . Toujours le même . On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait absolument pas grandi .. Les dragons vivent trèèèèèès longtemps et il y a un âge où le physique ne change pas .. La furie nocturne s'avança portant quelque chose dans sa gueule .

- Harold Horrandous Haddock IV , ramène tes fesses de viking ici !

On put voir au bout du tissue porter par Krokmou , un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans qui rigolait aux éclats . C'était le portrait CRACHER de Harold . Enfin , quand il était petit bien sûr .. Il avait évidement la frange , la tunique , mais cette fois bleu foncé , la veste en fourrure ainsi que les bottes . Mais il n'avait pas les yeux verts , mais bleu cyan .. Il éclata un autre rire et essaya de se relever , étant à l'envers , mais sans succès .

- Krokmou ! Lâche moi !

Arrivé devant Harold et Merida , Krokmou lâcha le brun à terre . Celui-ci se releva et tourna sur lui-même

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Encore ! Et maman à perdu !

- Oui bon , on a compris , marmonna Merida

Elle se pencha en avant et Harold .. junior … sauta dans ses bras . Il éclata un rire , Merida lui chatouillant le ventre . Puis , il le posa à terre , tendis que celui ci s'écroula au sol , se tenant les cotes encore sous le choc . Merida roula les yeux au ciel , émettant un rire . L'écossaise tourna la tête et s'avança vers son cheval Angus . Lui , avait vieillit . Il n'était plus très jeune mais il restait un magnifique cheval qui bat tout les records ! Elle s'approcha de lui , et lui donna une carotte , lui caressant la tête . Harold junior se releva et fixa son père dans les yeux, mains dans le dos

- Papa ..

Harold s'abaissa , un léger sourire aux lèvres .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il

- Rustrid n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis un mauvais viking …

Harold fit un léger sourire rassurant , posant une main sur son épaule .

- Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent de toi .. il y aura toujours des problèmes dans la vie tu sais … mais malgré ça , il faut que tu restes toi même et que tu ai confiance en toi .. tu es unique … et tu pourras faire quelque chose de différent un jour toi aussi .. quoique tu fasses , il faut que tu sache que je t'aime , et que je suis fier de toi ..

Harold junior fit un sourire et s'approcha le serrant dans ses bras . Harold le serra contre lui , fermant les yeux . Le jeune garçon se sépara de lui et courut vers Krokmou , se jetant sur lui . Krokmou frotta sa tête noir contre lui , avant de lui lécher le visage de sa grande langue épaisse . Merida arriva vers Harold , le regard inquisiteur

- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici ? Je veux dire , maintenant c'est toi le chef du village , et venir en « vacances » serai pas risquer ? Les vikings ne sont pas très fute-fute de nos jours ..

- Ne t'inquiète pas .. j'ai demander à Astrid de veiller sur Berk , je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ..

Il porta son regard sur son fils , soupirant

- Durant toute mon enfance mon père à essayer de me changer .. de me faire devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas … j'ai passer le clair de mon temps à faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi .. c'est ce que je veux éviter avec Harold .. Je ferai tout pour profiter de lui .. et de toi à l'avenir ..

Il posa doucement une main sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme et lui jeta un sourire . Merida fit un sourire attendris , penchant la tête sur le coté . Harold se tourna vers lui et se pencha , faisant faire rencontrer leurs lèvres , formant un baiser passionné . Leur amour ne s'était estomper , au contraire , il n'a fait que croitre de jour en jour . Surtout que désormais , ils ont leur famille à eux .. tout deux avaient plus de 23 ans , mais il n'avait cessait de s'aimer d'avantage , savourant chaque moment de leur vie .

- BANZAÏ !

Harold et Merida se séparèrent , restant bras dans les bras et tournèrent leurs têtes . Le jeune brun était au bout de la queue de la furie nocturne rigolant comme un fou . Puis , il la mordit . Krokmou poussa un rugissement secouant sa queue tout en tournant . Harold junior éclata de rire s'agrippant du mieux qu'il pouvait , secouer de haut en bas et de droite à gauche . Merida et Harold se regardèrent avant de s'écrier à l'unisson :

- HAROLD !


End file.
